New Kid on the Block
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: This is set right after Silver War. Ziva is the new kid on the block and Ducky lets her know that she is a welcome member of the team.


**I wrote this a million years ago. Like back in April when I didn't even have a fanfic account. It was originally in script form, but I went back and edited. If it seems a little weird in flow that is why. Hope it isn't too bad.  
Spoilers: Silver War  
Disclaimer: Mine **

Early third season. About the end of Silver War.

Ducky was about to leave work. He had just come to the bullpen to tell Gibbs something. Gibbs wasn't there, but he saw another figure at the end of the room. "Ziva?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Ziva answered without turning away from the window, which was streaked with rain. She watched as the cars' headlights reflected on the wet street.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he joined her at the window.

"I am fine," she replied a little sharper than she had intended. "It is just…I do not know if I should stay with NCIS," she admitted, still looking out the window but not really seeing what was on the other side.

"What?" Ducky said surprised, "Why?" He had noticed that some members of the team were treating Ziva as an outcast but he did not think it would cause her to leave.

"It is just that I feel like I am the unwanted addition to the team," Ziva said a little sadly. "I know you guys loved Kate and it just seems to me that no one likes me, especially not Tony and Abby." The unspoken was that she had not yet found some place where people had cared about her and she had expected this to be different.

"We like you—at least I do—it's just that we worked with Kate for two years and she was like family. She was a like a sister to Tony and Abby." Ducky told her gently. It made him sad so see the young woman in front of him who had faced this well beyond her years. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Not anymore," Ziva answered quietly.

"Oh," Ducky said surprised and slightly apologetically. He had not meant to bring up something that was a painful memory for her.

"My sister was killed in a Hamas bombing when she was sixteen," Ziva recounted sadly but hesitated before continuing. "And well never mind about my brother." It was not that she did not trust Ducky. It was that Ari was not a conversation topic she brought up with anyone but especially anyone at NCIS.

"Why?" Ducky felt a little guilty about asking but he also wanted to let Ziva know she could trust him.

"If Tony and Abby don't like me because of my connection to Ari as his control officer then they would hate me for this and it is a really long story," Ziva replied before snapping back into her ever-suspicious Mossad training. "Why do you care anyway?"She turned away from the window for the first time and faced Ducky.

"I'm curious and it looks like you are more troubled than you are letting anyone see. No one here knows anything about your past or why you came to NCIS in the first place," he replied gently. Part of him wondered why he continued to push the issue, but the other half wanted to know the answer.

"Gibbs does," Ziva remarked with a small smile.

"True," Ducky acknowledged her point. Ziva looked at him for a long moment then she smiles and closes her eyes for a second.

"Ok but please don't tell the others," she asked him.

"You have my word," he promised her.

"I came to NCIS because of Ari," she started. "Gibbs set a trap for Ari and he was the bait he had me as his back up. Ari told him a lot of stuff about how his father was a bastard. His father had raised him to be a mole in Hamas. Ari told Gibbs how he had turned against Mosad and was now a terrorist. Ari knew I was Gibbs' back up and he thought that I would not shot him," Ziva finished sadly.

"Why would he underestimate you like that I have not worked with you for very long but he had. He knew of your training and skills yet he doubted you," Ducky remarked.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I think that he thought I would not shot him to save Gibbs because I barely knew Gibbs," Ziva's voice was kept level only because of years of Mossad training.

"Was he right?" Ducky asked her.

"No," she said in a voice that was a little more that a whisper.

"But the report said that…" Ducky started but Ziva cut him off.

"Gibbs said that he shot Ari because I would have been I big trouble at Mosad if my father knew I had killed his mole…" This time Ziva was the one cut off.

"Why…" Ducky asked, his voice drift off as he finished the word.

"…and son," Ziva finished.

"Ah," Ducky hesitated. "Did Gibbs know?"

"What?" she asked with a sarcastic smile. "That he had asked me to kill my brother? No I don't think so until after I had," she said her face returning to seriousness.

For a while neither says anything. They just stood and watch the rain.

"Is that why you came to NCIS?" Ducky asked breaking the silence.

"In a way yes," Ziva admitted. "Ari said a lot of things about our father before he tried to kill Gibbs. I came to NCIS because I needed time to sort out who I could trust and who actually cared what happened to me. I was relatively sure that Gibbs and Jenny could both be trusted." She paused thinking about her bosses for a moment before adding, almost as an after thought, "I guess that the rest of the team will learn to live with me.

"They like you Ziva. It's just losing Kate and having here replaced so soon and they don't know that you killed Ari or how much it cost you," Ducky tried to assure her.

"I hope that you're right," she told him. "See you in the morning Ducky." Ziva walked towards the elevator and Ducky watches her leave.

She has almost reached the elevator he adds, "Ziva If you ever need to talk…"

Ziva turned around and smiled. "I know where to find you," she assured him then added, "and Ducky."

"Yes," he replied.

"Thanks for listening," she told him before walking into the elevator. He watched as the doors close behind her. 'I think the new kid on the block is going to fit in just fine,' he told himself.

**I am not sure but I think this might have been the first fanfic I ever wrote. I am pretty sure that Ziva is screamingly OOC but whatever. If you didn't like it tell me why if you did do the same. Peace, Hugs, NCIS**


End file.
